Victoria at Hogwarts
by K.S.O.M
Summary: Victoria Winter's First Year at Hogwarts


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters, logos and all related names, phrases and images are either copyright and/or registered trademarks of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and/or their respective owners. This is a fanfic, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Victoria Winter climbed out of the boat and stood nervously with the other first years. She spotted Harry Potter, talking to a red-haired boy and moved toward them, but was stopped when Hagrid led them all inside.  
  
The hall was huge and Victoria felt even more scared. But she took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her expensive black robe.  
  
Professor McGonagall greeted them and led them into the Great Hall. Seated there at four different tables were the second through seventh years. Before those tables was one long table where the staff sat, with Professor Dumbledore in the center.  
  
Professor McGonagall had them stand near the front of the room while she brought out a stool and the Sorting Hat. Victoria knew all about the sorting hat, among many other things, as she had studied extensively before coming.  
  
One by one first years were called and told what house they were to be in. Hermione Granger was sent to Gryffindor, as were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Victoria was glad that one very rude young boy, Draco Malfoy, was placed in Slytherin and only hoped she would not be in the same house.  
  
Finally McGonagall called her name. "Winter, Victoria."  
  
Victoria, trembling as she walked up the stage, reached the stool and sat. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head and Victoria was very grateful that the hat blocked her view of her fellow students.  
  
"Well," the hat whispered in her ear. "Let's see. You have great potential, I can see that. Your quiet and shy, but have a wonderful mind. I think...Ravenclaw would be a good place for you..." Victoria screamed NO in her mind and the hat almost sounded like it was smiling as it whispered, "Very well then...you have potential for one other place, and here is where I will put you..." then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table where the Gryffindor's sat erupted into applause and cheers and Victoria hurried over to their table, unable to stop a huge grin that spread on her face.  
  
She sat next to the girl, Hermione, and they began to talk as soon as Dumbledore declared the start of the feast and the food appeared before them.  
  
"So, are you pure wizard, or muggle born?" Hermione asked curiously, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Victoria smiled. "I'm pure wizard. And you?" Hermione sighed a little and said softly, "Muggle born." Victoria's smile widened. "Wonderful! I love the Muggle world! It's not as...interesting...as the Wizard world, but it's amazing just the same! Don't you think?" Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
Soon the feast had ended and the first years were told to follow their Prefects.  
  
Hermione and Victoria walked together, talking softly as they followed the Gryffindor's to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they reached the painting, they stopped and listened so they could memorize that week's password, "Caput Draconis."  
  
The Prefect led them inside and the first years stayed in the Common Room so they could get to know one another. Hermione led Victoria over to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Harry, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is Harry Potter!" Hermione said with a smile. Victoria smiled shyly at him and Harry smiled back. "Hello Victoria. Nervous?" Victoria nodded then said, "Are you?" Harry nodded as well. "Good," she said, then saw the funny look Harry was giving her, so she added, "I mean...I'm glad that I'm not the only nervous one...I mean, the one person to survive after meeting Lord Voldemort..." she trailed off as everyone stared at her in horror, except Harry who just looked surprised. "...I mean...he-who-must-not-be-named..." Victoria's face turned bright red and she dropped her head, letting her dark brown hair cover her normally pale face. Harry just smiled. "Don't worry, I don't mind if you call him by his name...I do it too." Before Victoria could reply, though she did manage to smile gratefully at him, the Prefect, Percy Weasley, announced it was time for bed. Harry and Ron said goodbye to Victoria and Hermione then went up to their dorm, while Victoria and Hermione followed the other girls to the girl dorms.  
  
As Victoria climbed into her bed, next to Hermione's, she said, "Harry Potter...he's cute isn't he?" Hermione laughed. "Yes, he is. Goodnight Victoria." Victoria smiled dreamily as she lay back on her pillow, Harry's face framed in her mind. "'Night Hermione." Then she drifted off into the land of dreams. 


End file.
